Annabeth during the Son Of Neptune
by Fangirlpride984
Summary: This story is literally what Annabeth, Sally, Percy's friends and Paul are going through while Percy was on a quest with Hazel and Frank.
1. Introduction: AN

Hey guys. This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it. This is what I think happened while Annabeth was waiting to go to Camp Jupiter. (A.K.A while Leo was building the ship.)

This is an idea that I don't think anyone has ever done before. If they have, I hope you enjoy my side.

I will be posting every Saturday, and sorrry if I post late anytime. I have schoolwork and will be pretty busy. I hope you understand and will have patience with me. This takes a lot of work but it's also alot of fun.


	2. Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV:**

After Piper, Jason, and Leo came to Camp I left go look for Percy with a group of campers on pegasi. Backjack has been getting depressed, and nobody, not even me (he likes me second best to Percy) has been able to help him. He wouldn't even accept SUGAR CUBES for crying out loud! The only thing he does is go on the search parties (He doesn't let anyone but me ride him) to hopefully one day find Percy. These past days has been the worst in my life, and now I found this new guy Jason who knows nothing. I'm pretty suspicious about him, and he has this weird tattoo on his arm. That's not even the weirdest part, it looks burned onto him. Who in their right mind would burn someone, it's like he's branded. When I arrived back from our most recent search party, having been unsuccessful again, I saw them and ran over. I had a hopeful smile on my face, thinking that maybe, just maybe they found out something about my SeweedBrain.

"Hey Annabeth, any luck finding Percy", says Piper. (the only good Aphrodite kid other than Silena.) (A/N: **My opinion, but there's also Mitchell and Lacy.** )

I sighed, "Nope, but I was hoping you guys had some info you could share with me." I got really excited because Jason, Leo and Piper shared a 'should we tell her' look. It also made me scared, what had happened that was that bad. I was suddenly overcome with dread, but before I could run back to my cabin, Jason grabbed my arm and said, "We found Percy"

Piper opened her arms and I gladly fell into them and cried tears of relief. I finally found him, I thought to myself. Once I calmed down enough to talk I asked the question that I've been thinking since he went missing. "Where is he?"

"That's the thing Annabeth," Leo said, "We have an idea, but we have no idea where he is."

"It's alright guys," I sighed, "I have a plan. Leo do you still have your dragon?" As soon as I said this Leo's attitude dropped from his normal super goofy self to on the verge of breaking down. "What happened?"

"Festus is dead, but I know how to save him." Leo takes us towards Bunker Nine. "I have blueprints to help us on the upcoming quest. It's what I call the Argo II."

I must've looked confused because he said, "It's a giant warship that's going to help us defeat Gaea."

"What about Percy. He went missing not long before Jason showed up. If Jason's here does that mean that Percy is at the Roman camp?" I asked this hoping someone would have some insight.

 **Jason POV:**

I thought about what Annabeth had said for a minute and finally had an answer for her. "Yes Annabeth. Percy Jackson is at the Roman Camp, and like I did, he probably has no idea who he is."

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER. Sorry to leave you on one, but I gotta keep up the suspense So what did you think. Please let me know so I can improve in the future. I hope you enjoyed my first official chapter of Annabeth During: The Son of Neptune.**

 **P.S. Sorry for sucha short chapter, I'll try to make them longer in the future.** **Thanks for the advice** **Flippityflop** **, I really appreciate it. I AM SO SORRY, I will be posting every Saturday from now on, I got swamped in school. I got into multiple projects at once in school and this is my first fanfiction. Again I am so sorry. Please excuse any of the spelling/grammar mistakes, and please no hate.**

 **Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Recap:** _Jason- I thought about what Annabeth had said for a minute_ _and finally had an answer for her. "Yes Annabeth. Percy Jackson is at the Roman Camp, and like I did, he probably has no idea who he is."_

 **Annabeth POV:**

After Jason said that I felt my heart leap with joy, *sigh* I'm finally gonna see Percy. "Leo when do you think you can have the warship built by?"

"Well, um, Annabeth. You see, the thing is…"

"What Leo, what is it." I asked annoyance clearly showing in my tone.

"It'll take a few months to build, the earliest we could leave would be June."

"WHAT" I screamed, he backed away in fear, "You're kidding me right? Fine, whatever." *sigh* "I'm sorry Leo, I just want to see him again. I'm gonna try IMing him again. Maybe now that we know what's happened to him and where he is it'll work.

"Well…" Piper stuttered, trying to decide what to say, "good luck with that." I watched as she turned and left for the Aphrodite Cabin. I was about to go talk to Chiron when she stormed out of her Cabin and into the Big House, Jason ran in behind her. I again apologized to Leo and headed towards the Poseidon Cabin.

-TIME SKIP (only like 5 minutes)

I threw a coin into the fountain and half heartedly said, "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Percy Jackson at the Roman demigod camp." The message shimmered, and after a few minutes I turned to leave, only to hear a gasp from behind me. I spun around and s=started crying at what I saw. It was him, Percy, my Seaweed Brain.

"Percy," *sniff*,"is that you?" *sniff*

"Annabeth?! Is that you?"

"Yes, and Percy," *sniff* " I need you to stay where you are in the Roman Camp, it'll be easier for us to find you," *sniff* "we're coming to get you. We should be there by June." *sniff*

"Annabeth, its okay. I'll try my best alright? See you soon."

Oh and Percy, I'm sending Tyson and MRs. O'Leary ahead of us, so just prepare yourself. I love you Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too Wise Girl." **A/N: The Percabeth feels were hitting me hard while writing this.**

I cut the Iris Message and curled into a ball and cried. _He's okay, you'll see him soon_. I sat there in the Poseidon Cabin repeating that over and over again in my head.

TIME SKIP (1 hour and ½)

I heard the horn sound for dinner so I got up and went to the bathroom, washed my face and pulled on one of Percy's sweatshirts. I met my siblings on the way and walked the rest of the way with my head on Malcolm's shoulder. No one looked at me, I tend to do this a lot. I thought to myself, _this is going to be a long night_.

 **A/N: Sorry for posting so late at night, all day I was stuck with chores and couldn't find time to post. I'm not really sure about how long I'm going to make this, I might go back to when I started the story but go from Paul's POV. I'm still not 100% sure though. I know I said I'd try to make them longer but honestly it's harder than I thought, so please bare with me and the short chapters.**

 **Peace Out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Recap:** _I cut the Iris Message and curled into a ball and cried. He's okay, you'll see him soon. I sat there in the Poseidon Cabin repeating that over and over again in my head._

 _TIME SKIP (1 hour and ½)_

 _I heard the horn sound for dinner so I got up and went to the bathroom, washed my face and pulled on one of Percy's sweatshirts. I met my siblings on the way and walked the rest of the way with my head on Malcolm's shoulder. No one looked at me, I tend to do this a lot. I thought to myself, this is going to be a long night._

 **(Italics means thoughts)**

~Back track to Paul and Sally right after he went missing~

 **Paul POV:**

It's winter break and my step-son Percy went to camp with his girlfriend Annabeth. On Christmas Day, Annabeth came inside crying, saying that Percy was gone. I was dumbfounded. The Hero of Olympus, gone, just like that. I soon joined Sally and Annabeth's hug crying along with them. Annabeth visits as often as she can to cry with Sally, they became even closer, and give us updates. It's been a few days and now I'm dreading going back to school. I had no idea what to tell Percy's friends. What was I gonna say, 'he was kidnapped by his aunt who by the way is a goddess', I have no idea what to tell them.

TIME SKIP (1 week later, back in school)

I walked into homeroom and took attendance. Thank God, ( **A/N: I don't know if Paul says gods or god, but we're gonna use god for this story** ) none of Percy's friends are in my first class, however, all of them including Percy are in my 2nd period class.

"Hey Mr. Blofis", his friends walked into their classroom in their usual bunch. I get through attendance before one of them asks,

"Hey, Mr. B where's Percy? I haven't seen him yet today. We usually meet by his locker, but when he didn't come we just assumed he was late."

"Yeah, where is Percy?"

"Sorry guys, he's spending some time with his dad and hasn't come back yet. He should be back soon." ( _Few, I'm glad the bell rang and they didn't have time for questions. I have t talk to Annabeth, maybe she has some info I could use)_

TIME SKIP (After Jason comes back from his quest)

 **(Still Paul's POV)**

It's been a few weeks and Percy's friends are getting suspicious, but we finally heard again from Annabeth last night.

~ **Flashback** ~

 _Sally and I were on the couch watching The Little Mermaid (we missed Percy, and this reminded us of him), when an Iris-Message popped up. We immediately paused the movie and patiently waited until it cleared, it was Annabeth._

" _Hey guys, I finally has news on Percy. Turns out he's at a Roman Demigod camp in San Francisco. We're leaving to go on a quest to save him, but then we have to head to Greece to defeat Gaea. She's the mother of the Titans. Anyway just wanted to tell you, have a nice night." She cut the connection and we sat there in shock. They found him…_

 **Flashback Over**

At least from last night's message, I now have cover story for Percy's friends.

_Line Skip_

The next day in class, I asked his friends to stay behind, letting them know I knew more about Percy visiting his dad.

"He'll be studying in Greece with his dad until the end of summer. You can ask him about it when he comes back."

"WHAT!", all of them looked pretty upset so I quickly explained the situation.

"He over winter break not knowing how long he would be there. It was a last minute thing, but this will help him get into a prestigious college his dad wants him to go to. It's in California, he wants to be a marine biologist major and his dad owns the biggest company in the world, so he went with his dad to Greece. Sorry, he just didn't have time to say goodbye."

"Oh, okay. Thanks again Mr. Blofis"

"BBBRRRIIINNNGGG"

"Have a nice rest of your day. I have to get home so I can grade these papers. See you tomorrow guys."

"Bye Mr. Blofis, see you tomorrow."

 **I am so very sorry. I had and essay to write this weekend and I couldn't find any time to post. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this I think that next chapter will go back to Camp Half-Blood to see how the ship is coming along. I'm probably gonna add in the call Percy makes to his mom. I'm still trying to make these chapters as long as possible. Tell me if you noticed any mistakes, but other than that…**

 **Peace Out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm changing my posting days to Sunday, and hopefully by 4:00pm . I have a lot of things that happen during the week and Saturdays are no longer a convenient for me. Sorry for not posting this one yesterday, but I didn't have time to so here is this week's chapter.**

 **Recap:** _The next day in class, I asked his friends to stay behind, letting them know I knew more about Percy visiting his dad._

" _He'll be studying in Greece with his dad until the end of summer. You can ask him about it when he comes back."_

" _WHAT!", all of them looked pretty upset so I quickly explained the situation._

" _He left over winter break not knowing how long he would be there. It was a last minute thing, but this will help him get into a prestigious college his dad wants him to go to. It's in California, he wants to be a marine biologist major and his dad owns the biggest company in the world, so he went with his dad to Greece. Sorry, he just didn't have time to say goodbye."_

" _Oh, okay. Thanks again Mr. Blofis"_

" _BBBRRRIIINNNGGG"_

" _Have a nice rest of your day. I have to get home so I can grade these papers. See you tomorrow guys."_

" _Bye Mr. Blofis, see you tomorrow."_

TIME SKIP (February)

 **Third Person's POV:**

~ **Camp Half-Blood** ~

Leo had taken 2 months so far building the war ship, but he still needed more time. Leo went to talk to Annabeth about helping him with designing the ship.

 **Leo POV:**

"Hey, Annabeth, do you mind coming to Bunker 9 for like half an hour. I need some design advice."

"Oh, hey Leo, yeah sure, don't worry about it. Let me talk to Malcolm for a minute and I'll see you there."

"See yah."

 **Annabeth POV:**

I was about to go and talk to Malcolm about Capture the Flag on Friday, we were leading a group with the Hermes Cabin, Aphrodite Cabin, Zeus Cabin and Demeter Cabin when Leo came up to me. He asked about Bunker Nine and his architectural plans for the Argo II. I said that I would help him after talking to Malcolm. I took about 5 minutes with Malcolm and headed over to Bunker Nine.

"What do you need help with Leo?"

"Hey, thanks again for coming.."

"Oh it's no big deal, besides I really like designing things."

"That's why I asked you, you have tons of experience. I was wondering if you could help me find a good place for Festus."

I remembered him. Festus was the Bronze dragon that Leo, Jason and Piper took on their quest, but when they came back it was destroyed.

"Of course, so do you want it on the front of the ship?"

"Yes, I want him to be the first thing people see when Mr. Michshizzle's Argo II comes down to the world."

"Okay, so I would find an anchor and dig out a little bit of the front of the ship to ensure that he doesn't fall off. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great thank you Annabeth."

"No problem, see you later."

"Bye."

~ **Goode High school** ~

 **Third Person POV:**

We all sat there talking. We had been shocked 5 months ago when Mr. B told us that Percy had gone with his dad to Greece for awhile, but that he would return as soon as possible. We have been patiently waiting for Percy's return but nothing has happened. We all hope he's okay, and we wish he would call us or something. Well we'll see how it turns out over the summer. Last night we stopped by the Blofis residence to see if he was home yet, but Paul and Sally told us he'd be back by June or August. So here we are eating lunch and talking about random stuff, but inside we're all asking the same question. Why has he been gone so long? What is he doing that he's staying there so long?

 **Sorry for such a short chapter I just wanted to do a little time skip with a quick update in both places. Maybe next time I'll have Leo actually building the ship, you know, like the building process. Also I hope that all of you get the fact that Leo had the materials and architectural plans but was asking some advice on where to put the dragon. I am going to be posting on Sundays by 4pm now, if you didn't read the little A/N before the recap. Anyway hope you guys have wonderful week.**

 **Peace Out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry for not posting on Sunday. My parents surprised me with a trip to New York, and I got back on Monday night at 10:30. I will be posting chapter 5 today and 6 on Sunday at the usual time. Again I'm sorry for the delay. This is going to be the call Percy makes to his mom. I might be a little of because I can't exactly remember what happened, anyway, enjoy.**

 **Recap:**

 _ **Goode High school**_

 _ **Third Person POV:**_

 _We all sat there talking. We had been shocked 5 months ago, in October,when Mr. B told us that Percy had gone with his dad to Greece for awhile, but that he would return as soon as possible. We have been patiently waiting for Percy's return but nothing has happened. We all hope he's okay, and we wish he would call us or something. Well we'll see how it turns out over the summer. Last night we stopped by the Blofis residence to see if he was home yet, but Paul and Sally told us he'd be back by June or August. So here we are eating lunch and talking about random stuff, but inside we're all asking the same question. Why has he been gone so long? What is he doing that he's staying there so long?_

 **Sally POV:**

It's been so long since I've seen my baby. I just want him to be okay, for him to come home and give me a hug. I need him, he's my baby, my only child, I need to know that he's okay. I may trust him to take care of himself, but Hera took him by surprise, I just hope he's okay. I'm also pissed at Hera for taking him, but then I found that she took Annabeth's new friend Jason from the Roman Camp as well. I can only imagine what Jason's friends must be going through, he switched with Percy. Annabeth mentioned something about Gaea rising, who I know is Mother Earth. I must say I was shocked, I never thought the mother of all beings to be so violent. Apparently, hearing this from Leo, that she made him lose control and accidently killed his mom, with his own fire powers. I felt bad for all the demigods, although Percy had it worse, and no that's not a biased opinion. If you really want to ask any demigod he would've trusted with the secret, but to be honest, I'm pretty sure only Grover knows the whole thing. Anyway back to that weird night when my hopes and dreams came rushing back.

 _ **Flashback**_ ~

Paul and I were sitting on the couch when we heard a small, barely audible noise. We both turned around expecting the worst, when really it was the best.

"Mom… Paul… I'm alive, I'm sorry. Hera took me and I'm somewhere in California. I really miss you… I hope you can forgive me for leaving. If you aren't there this will appear the next time you're alone in the house. I love you… I'm in the middle of a quest, I'll see you when I get back."

That was all I needed to hear. My baby was fine, I ran to find the phone and called Annabeth over. I told her what happened and she said that she got one very similar to this. I was so happy to finally be with the knowledge that Percy was okay, but I would never forgive Hera for what she did to all these poor demigods lives.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_ ~

I'm looking forward to the day I get to hug my son, but Annabeth mentioned something about an even bigger quest and that they most likely wouldn't be back until after July. Even though that was still a few months away, I was very excited.

 **Annabeth POV:**

I had just finished a long talk with the rest of the Greek seven, Piper, Leo, Jason (even if he's Roman), and myself. Leo had added that we would leave for New Rome two days from now, but we wouldn't actually arrive until six days later. It was a 4 day journey, even if it was a giant warship. I was giddy with joy, but felt bad immediately. Sally had been waiting the same amount of time I had to see Percy and she didn't see it fit for only her to see him. I regrettingly hid these emotions deep inside and just focused on seeing my Seaweed Brain again.

 **A/N: Hey guys just wanted to let you know that the story will be wrapping up in the next chapter. I have come to the end of the road and do not wish to go past the point of the Percabeth reunitement as it belongs to Rick Riordan. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and the last chapter. I will be starting a new story after Sunday, and will be posting at the same time. More details will be given in the next and final chapter.**

 **Peace Out!**


	7. Chapter 6

Recap:

Annabeth POV:

I had just finished a long talk with the rest of the Greek seven, Piper, Leo, Jason (even if he's Roman), and myself. Leo had added that we would leave for New Rome two days from now, but we wouldn't actually arrive until six days later. It was a 4 day journey, even if it was a giant warship. I was giddy with joy, but felt bad immediately. Sally had been waiting the same amount of time I had to see Percy and she didn't see it fit for only her to see him. I regrettingly hid these emotions deep inside and just focused on seeing my Seaweed Brain again.

Third Person POV:

As we board the Argo II for the first time all any of us can think about is the amazing interior. Leo did an amazing job. We lifted off and headed for Camp Jupiter.

TIME SKIP (3 days later)

Annabeth POV:

We closed in on Camp Jupiter I began to feel queasy. As we landed we were verbally attacked by a statue with no hands. He told us that no weapons are in New Rome. We ended with a compromise that we would leave all weapons on board our giant warship that would be suspended over the town. Leo stayed behind to keep the ship afloat in the air, and we left, with Jason in lead. We showed up and all the Romans were clearly on edge, but I didn't see Percy.

"We are half-bloods from Camp Half-Blood", Jason says, "I am Jason Grace, this is Piper McLean and Annabeth Chase."

"We come in peace, I hope we can become friends. There is a war between Gaia and us. We need to join forces to save the world." Piper calmly explained the situation and I was hoping that they would accept, but they didn't and someone spoke up.

"We don't want you here, you graeci. Leave, now!"

"Octavian, shut it. These are my friends, now you can leave. Reyna and I need to converse, see you later."

A mysterious voice that I recognized shouted out. My breath caught as I saw his face, it was Percy. We saw each other and we both froze. We stared into each other's eyes and ran.

Percy POV: (bet you didn't expect that did you)

I heard Octavian say something stupid so I told him off. And then I saw her, Annabeth, I froze. Then we stared at each other and ran. As we kissed I heard Reyna yell at the Romans to drop their weapons, and I didn't have a care in the world. I had my Wise Girl again. Then she freaking judo-flipped me and threatened me for leaving her, like what the heck. I laughed and told her I missed her to. I'm so glad to have her back.

Annabeth POV:

I'm so glad to have him back.

A/N: Well that's the end of it, and I hope you enjoyed this story. I will be writing One-Shots about mortals meeting demigods. First chapter comes out next Sunday at 4 pm. See you then.

Peace Out!


End file.
